Long And Lost But Never Forgotten
by LOL61
Summary: Ever since TDAS Courtney could'nt help but relize somthing was missing. Will she find out what though...Or will it find it for her. This is an odd couple but no matter what I hope you enjoy, MalxCourtney (Mourtney, Cal, or Malourtney).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello LOL61 here and I am gonna write a story on a couple that is not mostly talked about and is pretty odd. Courtney and Mal, yes I did say Courtney and Mal. I have no idea why I am fond of this couple the reason is unknown so I will begin and I hope you like it.**

Prolong:

Courtney's POV:  
I was walking down the dirt path of the wawanaqua forest, trying to hide from a specific player of Total drama. I dont know how it happened, I dont know how I was able to catch the eye of a man who was happily taken. It just happened. All of a sudden I heard it, the dreadful noise...

Whistleing.

Not just any type of whistleing, It was'nt random, And it's tune never changed. This was the whistle of the man that I have been avoiding for the past couple days. Too lost in thought I just now relized that The whistleing had stopped and I was now alone. Before I could get up His voice echoed through my ears.

"Dont tell me your hiding from me are you?" The playful grin on the face that would never leave my thoughts, Was now staring back at me.

"Mal." I said uncomfortably. As I tried to walk past. I'm getting too far ahead of myself let me tell you How I lost a freind, How I uncovered lost memories and How I was reunited with the love of my life.

I am Courtney lexxon and this is My story.

**So tell me how it was and tell me what you think of this odd couple. I love this couple personally and I feel sorta lonely in this shipping cause honestly I think im the only one who likes this couple.  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again. LOL61 here with an update for Long and lost but never Forgotten. I hope you enjoy this Couple and this story.  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Total drama.**  
_

It was the start of Total Drama and everyone was on the plane. one specific player was in the winners class trying to keep her nerves settled before the first episode.  
"Umm hey can I join you?" a Red headed girl came up to the relaxing burnette. The CIT just smiled and nodded while motioning to the seat next to her. The red head sat down and looked at the onyx eyed girl. "So umm, You excited for the season?" The burnette looked at her.

"Uhh yah I am...I guess. I'm Courtney." Courtney replied and held out her hand. The pigtailed girl happily took it.

"Zoey." She said as she shook her hand. "Hey are the one that was the crazy CIT that was determined to win. And got cheated on by the bad boy then got foooled and played by Alejondro?" courtney stiffened and looked at Zoey.

"Uhh...Yes thats me ummm.."

"OMG I feel so sorry for you!"

"What?" Courtney said, Confused as ever.

"I feel sorry for you! Come and meet my boyfreind Mike!" Before Courtney could object Zoey pulled her to the mess hall on the plane. "Hey Mike! Come and meet Courtney!" A tall scrawny teenage boy came towards the both of them. 'Have I seen him before he looks so familiar.' The CIT thought to herself.

"Hey Courtney. My names Mike." The raven haired boy held out his hand and Courtney took it.

"Hi Im Courtney." She replied and gave a genuine smile. The three teens started discussing about the new season, Meanwhile in the mind of Mike there was one of his unknown personalities plotting revenenge on him.

Mal's POV:  
I look at the girl through the mirror. How long has it been since I've seen her? she changed so much. Does she remember me? Her long brown hair was gone. It was now short, up to her sholders. and it's darker now. most of her freckles have faded. Even her eyes have changed. There no longer glowing with happiness or full of life. They are dark and shallow. A little bit of me died inside knowing I let this happen to her. I wish I could be with her. But I cant, Not right now. If I decide to go now Mike will be able to trap me again. I cant let that happen. I have to make sure I have complete control. Or I will end up repeating the past. And I cant let that happen again.

Courtney's POV:  
After we were done our discussion we finally arrived at Wawanaqua. Gwen's scream was heard.  
"THEY WERE'NT DATING AT THE TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE!" All the campers were shaking. One by one they were thrown off the plane. Trust Chris to make an entrence. I was next. and of course I went with my normal line.

"I AM SO CALLING MY LAWYERS!" But somthing inside me felt missing. This did'nt feel like me it felt fake. and somthing was missing.I just could'nt figure out what. We all swam ashore and everryone was tired and...Wet. but we were ready to fight til the end.

"Hello campers!" The "Host With The Most" said. We all groaned and I rolled my eyes. We were divided into two teams. I was on the heroic Hamsters with Zoey, Mike, Sam, Cameron, Sierra and Dawn. (I like Dawn so I'm gonna put her in this fic :) ) I was happy to be on a team with my two new freinds. But I dont think Heroic would be the best title for me. Sadly at the end of the day my team lost and we were sent to the loser cabins.

**Hoped you like it. further notice Courtney wont be switching teams with Duncan. I hope you guys like it and tell me what would you like to see in this fanfic?  
LOLOUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again with your third chapter.I'm gonna skip to when Courtney meets Mal for the first time. Yay.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama nor the characters.**  
_

Mike's POV:

"WE'RE DONE!" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out. Zoey's had enough of my porsonalities and from what I heard she broke up with me. The next thing I knew was me being chained to a boulder. How did I get here? If I was trapped inside my head...Who's out there?A mirror came up from the ground. I looked up and saw...Mal. Flashbacks came bouncing through my head. How could he have escaped?

"Hello...Mike" He said with a grimace on his face.

"Mal!? how did you escape!?" I said yanking and pulling on the chains.

"The same way you escaped. Do you know what you have done to me!?" His voice got more angered by each word. "You ruined my life!"

"You were ruining MINE!" I yelled with as much venom as possible. "You put us all in juvie!"

"And yet you did'nt think to ask me my side of the story! Instead, You locked me up. Now you will suffer the way the way I suffered." and with that he was gone. And I was stuck in this empty space. He's right I never bothered to ask his side if the story. I did'nt even know what happened. I just locked him up and never gave him a second glance. What did happen? Whatever it was He was mad about it. I have to find the others and figure out what happened. I might be able to straighten things out.

Courtney's POV:

I heared about Mike and Zoey's break up. And everyone knew Zoey still loved Mike. Well I know that as a fact considering thats all zoey can talk about.

"Mean do you think I made the right decision? Mean like I love him, But not his personality's. UGH WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING!" Zoey shoved her head in her pillow. I look down at mine and relize the whole time i've been squeezing my pillow the whole time and my teeth have been gritted. Was I...Jealous? I could'nt of have been jealous? I look up at Zoey only to discover that she fell asleep. I release a yawn and head to bed. Once I close my eye's I have the most strangest dream.  
But the problem is, It does'nt seem like a dream more like a memory.

I was running in a field and I had long brown hair...I was smiling and laughing. I was being chased. But the person who was chasing me was a blur and I was'nt able to him.

"Stop it!" I yelled playfully at the mystery person. When he caught up to me he grabbed me and we both fell to the ground. he opened his mouth to say somthing...But nothing came out... before I was about to say somthing a voice inturuppted my thoughts and obnoxious voice I might add.

"Morning Campers! hope you had a good night rest!" I bolted up from my bed. Why was I so upset Chris inturuppted my drea? it was just a dream...right? Mabe I was'nt upset by him inturuppting my dream...Mabe I was upset because It was wensday and we're not supposed to have a challenge today? Yah thats it. I got up and walked outside. Looking around I saw everyone compaining and yelling at Chris for waking them up early. When I was scanning the crowd I notice the whole time Mike was looking at me. He quickley turned his head so it seemed he was'nt staring. But I could'nt help the sudden blush appearing on my face.  
**_  
So how's that for ya I think this story is off to a great start. Whats with Mal and Mike?. What did Mike do to make Mal mad at him? What was Mikes flashbacks when he saw Mal? And what on earth will Zoey think of this? Stay tuned and find out!  
LOLOUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is LOL61 with your 4th chapter I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing. I love your guy's reviews and dont be scared to say what you would like to see in this fanfic, Cause I will do my best to add it in.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Total drama**  
_

Mal's POV:

I'm finally in control but the problem is...What should I do next? Mean like I cant just come up to her and say 'Hey Courtney remember me Mal! Yah we went far back! You may not remember any of this because of what Mike did.' Yah if I say that, she would be scared. So I have to think this through.

Mikes POV:  
For the past hour I've been yanking at these chains! Seriously Mal! I look over and spot a rock. I pick it up and start to smash the chain. It dented the chain! I smile at my effort and continue to smash the chain with the rock. After a couple of minutes the chain snapped. Good, Now I have to find the others. I start to walk onward after a couple feet I start to hear Vito.

"HEY! MIKE!...CHESTER! ANYBODY!" I start to run towards the voice. I see Vito chained to a boulder just like I was. "Mike! thank goodness!"

"Vito where are the others?" I say as I start to smash vitos chains with a nearby rock.

"I dont know. Mal took them somewhere. I thought we locked him up good? How did he escape? Next time when I see him I'm gonna lock him up real tight." Vito said with gritted teeth.

"Vito, I dont think thats the best plan. You know he was never like this, We dont even know the whole story." I tried explaining to him. he crosses his arms and lets out a sigh.

"Your right, Your right But dont expect me to be all buddy buddy with him next time he shows up ya got it." Vito says giving in. I smile and finish breaking the then head out to find the others.

Courtney's POV:  
I head outside of the cabins and see Mike. "Hey Mike!"

"oh uh hey Courtney!" he says to me. He seems different from last time. what happened?

"So what are you doing?" I asked him he gave a smile and walked up to me.

"Oh nothing just taking a walk want to join?" He asked I smiled and said yes. But in the corner of my eye there was Zoey and the look on her face made me want to run and hide.

Zoey's POV:  
WHAT IS SHE DOING! She knows I still have feelings for Mike Why is she hanging out with him! I'm gonna...UGH! I give my most deadliest glare at her. I know she saw it because she flinched she better not have done this on purpose.

Mikes POV:  
Me and Vito were trying to find the others. We walked in silence. I know whats on both our minds. Mal was'nt always like this...Mal was a very dear freind. Ever since we locked him up he's been angry like really angry...Like we did somthing way worse than just lock him up. He stopped talking to us after a couple of days of being locked up. We would visit him somtimes but he just sat there silent. All of us were worried, At time to time we would think of letting him out but we thought it was best to keep him locked up so he would'nt cause any more trouble. My thoughts were disturbed by Vito.

"I remember my last conversation with Mal." He looked at me sadly then countinued "Your right, I want to know what happened, I want straighten things out." I nodded at him understandingly. and we both countinued walking

**Yay hoped you liked Vito and Mike miss Mal Awww. Please review I love reading them. thank you for reading, Tell me if you liked this chapter.  
LOLOUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOL61 here with the next chapter. You can all thank angelwithshotgun for this chapter. And I will even dedicate this chapter to angelwithshotgun. Considerng she despritely needed Dawn in this story LOL.  
Diclaimer:I do not own Total drama**  
_

Dawn's POV:

I was sitting on a rock on the beach medidtating, I then heard voices coming from the forest. I look at the entrence. I know that aura anywhere. Mal and Courtney come walking out, I cant believe it I thought Mike trapped Mal.

"Dawn?" I look at Mal and his face seems like he just saw a ghost. Should'nt it be the other way around? It's been like a decade since I have seen him I get up from the rock and head towards them.

"Ma-Mike!" I quickley correct myself. I remember Courtney probably does'nt remember any thing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh me and Courtney were just going for a walk." he replied. I look at Courtney and she she gives me a confused look.

"My names Dawn." I said while I hold out my hand.

Courtneys POV:  
Dawn? A voice echoes through my head. "Hurry guys I'll meet you at the lake good luck."

"Courtney?" I snap out of my daze and look at the two. Mike seemed concerned and Dawn gave a confused look.

"I'm sorry I-uh sorry. I gotta go." And with that I left. I ignored Mikes calls.

Mal's POV:  
What just happened? I tried to call her back but she did'nt come back. I turned to Dawn. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same. Mal I thought Mike locked you up and what happened to Courtney I thought tha-"

"I know I did too." I cut Dawn off "But how did you know it was me and not Mike?"

"Mal we've been freinds forever and your aura is changes a lot when you around Courtney. Not at all like Mikes." My face turns red as a tomato as Dawn starts to laugh.

Mikes POV:

Me and Vito started walking until we heard Manitoba. "HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Did you hear that?" Vito said looking at me.

"Yah, sounds like Manatoba." I replied, We both raced to Manatoba.

"Well, About time you got here. Chester found me but the old coop said he forgot his teeth. then of coarse Svetslana went after him trying to remind him that he already had his teeth." (I just thought it would be funny for Chester to abandon Manatoba and Svetslana to run after him) Vito started to laugh at Manatoba while Manatoba gave a disaproving look. I broke his chain and then Manatoba had enough of Vito's laughing.

"SERIOUSLY! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Vito stopped and looked at the enraged Manatoba. "MALS OUT WE'RE ALL STUCK IN HERE, MEAN LIKE WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING OUT THERE! FOR ALL WE KNOW WE COULD BE STUCK IN JUVIE AGAIN!" He immideatly regretted saying that as he looked to the ground. Vito put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dont worry Manatoba. That wont happen again. Me and Mike have a plan and we need your help." I gave a confused look.

"Wait...We have a plan?" Both Vito and Manatoba gave a small laugh a my clulessness.

"we're trying to figure out why Mal hates us remember? The only way to do that is to find Mal's memory crystals." Vito said like it was the easiest thing on the planet.

"Memory What?" I said. What the heck are memory crystals?

"They're crystals that hold small parts of our memories. My crystals are the green ones holding my memorys, Vitos are yellow holdiing his memorys, Chester are purple, Svetlana's are pink and Mal's are a crimson color." Manatoba explained

"And I dont know this because...?"

"Your and idiot." Vito finished, I gave him a glare while Manatoba elbowed him in the gut.

Courtney's POV:  
I was in the middle of the woods sitting on a log. That voice would'nt leave me alone.

"Hurry guys! I'll meet you at the lake good luck!" The voice sounded so much like Dawn's and even that name seems to bring back some old memory's. I end up falling asleep again and yet have another one of those dreams. It's like a dream but more like a memory.  
I was being rushed out by a female figure, Her face was a blur just like the boy from my other dream. "Hurry, You must go! I'll meet the both of you at the lake! Hurry." Her voice sounded just like Dawn's. Somone grabbed my arm, I turn and llook to see another blurred figure. It was the same man from my other dream. He pulled me to a car and we got in. He started to drive off, And just when I was about to say somthing. Two arms had gripped me out of y dream.

"Courtney!? Wake up Courtney!?" I look up to see Mike.

"M-Mike?" I said. My throat was dry my voice was weak. And it was was feezing outside. I could see Mikes breath. I looked at my surroundings. We were'nt alone Dawn accompinied him. she came over and draped a blanket over my shoulders.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it angelwithshotgun. And I also hoped you guys liked it too DRAMATIC! tell me if you love it hate it just review and I will get back to you.  
LOLOUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello LOL61 with yet another chapter. I'm actually excited to post these chapters it is fun also I love reading your reviews. this chapter I'm back tracking to mal's POV when he and Dawn went to find Courtney.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama**  
_

Mal's POV

Me and Dawn Went back to the campsite. I was starting to worry, So far I hav'nt seen Courtney. I knew I should've followed her when I had the chance. When we finally made it to the campsite thats when I got worried. No one seen Courtney anywhere and the weeather is suppose to drop down to 20 degrees! It was in the middle of winter after all. Me and Dawn went out to find Courtney. Dawn had brought a blanket for when we found her.  
It was cold. You even able to see my breath! I was starting to worry even more. Every second she was gone the more I was concerned.

"MAL!" I turn as fast as possible and run to where Dawn called my name Dawn pointed to a figure on the ground. I raced to Courtney and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"M-Mike?" Her voice was frail Dawn draped the blanket around her shoulders.

"We have to get her someplace warm hurry." I nodded and picked up Courtney. We both walked back. Courtney fell aleep during the trip.

"Do you think she will be okay?" I looked at Dawn hoping for a positive answer. She looked at me and gave a reassuring smile.

"She'll be-"

"Mal." We both looked down at the Burnette. That one word may have been a whisper but to me it was loud and clear. Courtney said my name, MY name not Mike, Mal.

Mikes POV:  
Me, Vito and Manatoba started looking for the memory crystal's. "So what happens when we find a memory crystal?" I asked Manatoba.

"I honestly have no idea, We never actually opened up a Memory crystal before." he said. I look over at him and give my best 'You could of told me that before' face.

Courtney'sPOV:  
I was out cold during the way back to the dreamhad reached my thoughts. This time I was back at the field. the man from earlier was lying next to me. The only thing that was differrent was that I talked to him. And the name rolled off my tounge so easily.

"Mal..." That is all I could remember. everything turned white and I woke up. I was'nt in the forest I was in a bed. in the spa hotel. I look over to see Dawn by my side.

"Your awake!" Dawn leaned over and gave me a big hug. "oh thank goodness."

**This chapter was short but all in all I hoped you loved it as much as I did!  
LOLOUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of fanfiction. I read your reveiws and I am so glad to hear that you are liking the story so far. Lets continue shall we.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**  
_

Dawn's POV:  
I hugged my former freind in a a big embrace. "Thank goodness!" Courtney pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Uh...What happened?" She asked I tell her how me and Mal found her and how we took her back to the campsite. Her aura changed through out the story. First Confusion then apoligetic but when I told her about how she was talking about Mal it turned into recionazation.

"You should go to bed. We have a challenge tomarrow." That was the last thing I said before leaving the room. And the lasst thought I had before going to bed was 'Does Courtney remember me? Or what happened?' I drifted off to sleep. And the fact that My former freind was in the room next to mine.

Courtney's POV:  
After Dawn left I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes. The dream came again but this time there were no image's just voice's. And I knew these people I knew who was talking. It was me and the one person I feared the most...My father.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

"I'M 16 I CAN MAKE UP MY OWN MIND!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SEE THIS BOY! NOT WHILE YOUR UNDER MY ROOF!"

"THEN I'LL LEAVE! AND NOT LIVE UNDER YOUR ROOF!"  
I flinched when I heard a loud CRASH. After that all I heard was crying And footsteps echoing through my mind. then my fathers voice was heard.

"I will not allow you to disgrace this family, You are my daughter and what I say goes." he said through gritted teeth. His footsteps faded away and I was left to hear my sobs growing louder. After a while I could'nt take and woke up. I touched my face. It was wet from saly tears. It all seemed so real. I looked out the window saw the sun blaring through the blinds. the door swung open.

"Wake up Courtney! time for breakfast." I quickley looked a t Dawn. Dawn looked at my face and came over. "What happened? Are you okay?" I quickley wiped the tears off and shook my head.

"Yes, Im fine." I got up to avoid interrigation. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. When I looked up in the mirror I was'nt looking at myself. My hair was longer I had mor freckles and my hair turned a darker color. I quickley grabbed my hair and tried to make sure it was still short. Luckily it was.  
Looked back at the mirror and saw my normal reflection. I sighed in releif and and my heartbeat went normal again. 'What is going on with me today?' I went out the door and found Dawn and Mike.

"Hey." I said to the both of them. Mike looked relieved to see me.

"Hey Courtney,how was sleep last night?" Mike said to me.

"It was good, Thank you for waht happened last night...I-"

"No problem." Mike inturuppted. I smiled and listened to Chris.

"Morning campers! Tonights challenge is an obsticle coarse of excrutiating pain ha ha." Everyone winced when the looked at the deadly coarse. "The first team to have all team members across wins...good luck." After that was said both teams ran to the obsta-kill coarse. I was up next and I was playing against Gwen.

"Hey Courtney!" The black and tealed haired girl said.

"Oh hey Gwen. Lool out!" I replied as I pointed at a big show hurtling towards Gwen.

"Ahhh." Gwen yelled as she got hit by the big shoe. I continued running the course.  
********

Our team won yet again. We alll went to celebrate by the spa hotel. When we arrived the guys went their seperate ways and the girls went theirs. Dawn grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.  
Dawn's POV:  
I told Mal about what I saw when I woke Courtney up this morning. He said to try to find out what happened I decided I'll talk to her after the challenge.

"What happened this morning? You looked pretty upset." I asked Courtney. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream thats all." She lied smoothly. I looked up at her.

"I know your lying courtney." I put my hand on her shoulder. "What happened you can tell me." I gave a reassuring smile. Then Courtney started to explain.

"Alright then..."

**And...Scene. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter I cant wait to make more. hoped you enjoyed.  
LOLOUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello And happy Tahnks giving break. I hope you all have a fabulous thanksgiving and if not I have amazing Chapters you can gobble up (LOL PUN! i love my puns) well here we go.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Dawn's POV:

Courtney started to explain...

"Alright then..." The burnette took a deep sigh and continued. "I've been having these weird dreams latley and...Well they dont seem like dreams they're more like memorys." I lifted my head up in interest. 'Is she starting to remember me and Mal?'

"What do you mean like memorys?" I asked.

"Well, They seem so real. Like i've lived through them before." She tried to explain to me.

"Why dont you tell me what was one of the dreams?" I suggest to Courtney.

"Well the first one, I was running in the feilds with somone." She took a shaky breath and continued.

"I did'nt know who the person was. But I felt like I knew him from somwhere. I felt like he was a big part of my of my life." She started to hug her knees. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"I dont think it's crazy. Is there any other dreams that you remember?" I pressed on.

"Yah. When I first met you, my night in the woods. There was this girl and she sounded so much like you. She said she would meet us by the lake."

"Us?" Is she really remembering us?

"Yah, The boy from the first dream. We were headed somewhere. But I dont know where..." I started to get anxious.

"What happened next?" I eagerley said. Courtney looked at me confused.

"Uh...I woke up." She said casually. "But then last night I had this dream. It was'nt even a dream it was a nightmare. But it was also different."

"How so?" I pryed. I know it was wrong but I was eager to know what she knew.

"There were no images. Just voices. The girl was'nt there and niether was the guy from my other dreams. It was a conversation between me and...-" She froze and looked away.

"Courtney? who else was in your dream?" I could tell she held back sobs and tears. Her aura said that she was scared of this person.

"My-My...Dad." It was just a quiet murmer but I was still able to hear it. Her dad. . He never liked me and Mal, He thought his daughter should be hanging out with more 'Proper' people. But no matter what, Courtney would alway's hang out with us no matter the consequences. And considering what did to Courtney I was and still am greatful Courtney was still my best freind. I hugged my weeping former freind. I must also admit I'm too scared of Courtney's father.

Mikes POV:

"Hey so where do we find these memory crystals?" I asked the two of them.

"Ah there some where around here. We just have to find them." Manatoba replied while looking around. In the corner of my eye there was an object floating in mid air.

"Umm, Guys...What's that?" I said pointing to the object. They both turned arounded and Vito patted my shoulder.

"Good job, For a guy who dose'nt know what memory crystals are your good at finding them." Vito, Manatoba and I walked up to the crimson gem.

"Guys? Uhh I dont think we thought this through, What do we do now?" I honestly never seen a memory cystal before.

"Chillax man, It's easy." Vito stopped when he saw Manatoba glaring at him. "What?"

"Oh it's soooo easy, Remember what happened to You when _You_ tried to open up _My_ memory crystal." Manatoba crossed his arms and glared even more.

"I was only trying to prove that _you_ were the one that dumped _my_ hair gel down the sink." The two started an all out war on who did what. I walked up to the memory crystal and looked at it for a while. I tapped the tip and it started to glow.

"Uhhh...Guys." They did'nt listen, Too preoccupied in their argument. The crystal started to shake and glow brighter. "Guys!?" I yelled, They both turned their heads.

"WHAT!" They screamed in unison. They both stared in awe at the crystal. A beam of white light shot from the tip and millions of voices errupted. The world around us turned white.

Mal's POV:

I was celebrating with the guys about our victory at the spa hotel. It was starting to get crowded so I went to the balcony to get some air. After a while I started to gain a serious headache. Memorys started to flood my head. What is going on? I decided to call it quits and went to my room. I took some advil and went to bed. My mind started to flood with memory's. I tried to focus on just one at a time. I smiled at this memory.

It was the first Time I met Courtney.

**Another Cliffy. I just thought I should have you guy's literaly on the edge of your seat before Thanks giving. So...How did Mal meet Courtney...I'm the only one that knows.  
LOLOUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI there And happy thanksgiving break. I hope you all will have a great thanksgiving and These chapters are my gift to you hope you enjoy happy thanksgiving!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Mike's POV:

The whole world around us turned white. Voices were all around...Was that a...Train? Colors started to form textures were growing clearer. We were in a train station. "Vito! Manatoba! Where are you!?" I looked around the station.

"We're right here. Why are we at a train station?" Vito walked up to me along with Manatoba.

"I dont know. This must be one of Mal's memory's." We walked through the station.

"Then wheres Mal?" Manatoba thought out loud. And as if fate heard us we all heard a well known sound...Whistleing. We turned towards the voice and saw Mal walking towards one of the trains.

"Come on guy's." I beackon all of us towards where Mal is headed. Mal sat on a bench waiting for the train to arrive. All of us sit down.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Vito said. Mal did'nt flinch just looked at his watch. All of a sudden a woman sat right next to Mal. I did'nt get a good look at the girl but Vito did. "Hey is'nt this That Courtney chick?" I looked at the girl and relized it was Courtney. Courtney turned to Mal and bit her bottom lip.

"Um exscuse me do you know when the next train to New York is?" Mal looked at Courtney and smiled.

"It's the next train, I'm actually going to New York too." Courtney smiled at him.

"Oh really? Why are you heading to New York?" Courtney asked Mal.

"Ah, Just traveling You?"

"I'm trying to get into law school."

"Really? Names Mal by the way." Mal extended his hand and Courtney shook it.

"Courtney." A loud rumbling of a train got louder. When it reached the stop the sound slowed down and came to a stop.

"Looks like our trains here." Mal stated and got up. Courtney followed behind. Mal let Courtney on first then he went on.

"Come on let's go." Vito said. All three of us were stunned to see Mal know Courtney. Why did'nt she reconize me when we first met?  
We got on the train with the two of them. They both sat next to each other and talked for praticly for the whole ride. It shocked all of us, Mal would never act like this to a stranger. He was'nt the social bird in the group. And he even laughed. He never laughed. And it was'nt even a small chuckle, It was an outburst of laughter! The world turned white again. And reformed back to where we were before. The Memory crystal flew off faster than lightning. (More like Sha-Lightning! LOL)

"We have to find more Crystal's, I have to know what happened." I explained to the two. They nodded in agreement and we kept walking.

Mal's POV:  
I would be lying if I said I did'nt miss Courtney. All the memory's flood back to me. And all I could think about was that, I want Courtney back...I NEED Courtney back. I close my eye's and let the her laughter fill my thoughts.

**OMG Imma go and cry now, That last part was VERY sad *Sniff...Sniff*. Whats Mal gonna do to get his Courtney back? And will Mal and the others find more memory crystal's? What secrets will be revealed? Who's hearts will be broken? And will you read the next chapter to find out? Well that ones up to you.  
LOLOUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there, Yet another chapter. I'm excited for this chapter also becaus it is my 10th chapter. Hittin double digits! yay I'm excited.  
Disclaimer: I do not own total drama.**  
_

Mal's POV:

I woke up the next morning, Remembering the dream I had last night. I have to get Courtney back...I just have to. I get up from my bed and get changed into Mike's normal clothes and head out. When I walked ou on the porch, Dawn was sitting there and looking at me with a smile.

"Hey, Mal." Dawn said quietly.

"Hey Dawn, Did you get anything on Courtney?" I said. A knot grew in my throat. I only wish to have her remember me, Just one memory thats all I ask.

"Actually, Yes." Her smile grew bigger. "Mal, She's starting to remember. She's remembering bits and pieces." At this a smile made it's way on my face. The knot in my throat was completely gone and I knew somone was looking after me.

"Dawn thats great!" We both smiled.

"Whats great?" We both turn to look at Courtney. Her eyebrows were raaised in confusion. Dawn gave her a huge hug. "Uhh, Did I miss somthing?" Dawn pulled back and wiped her eye's from stray tears.

"Oh nothing, Just, I'm just happy." I knew Dawn was just as excited to have Courtney remember her just as much as I was. They've been freinds forever and they were practicly sisters. Courtney just smiled.

"Okay..." She trailed off Dawn chuckled and continued wiping tears from the corner of her eye's.

"So Courtney wanna grab some breakfast?" I said. She nodded and all three of us walked to the mess hall.

Courtney's POV:

When we made it to the mess hall I saw Zoey glaring at me. I bit my bottom lip and tried to ignore her. We sat down at a nearby table and talked about the upcoming challenge. I did'nt bother to eat whatever gruel chef made. I did'nt even what it was supposed to be! I pushed it aside.

"So Courtney...What do you think the next challenge will be?" I looked at mike and he gave a smile.

"Probably somthing horrifyingly dangerous." Once I responded Chris came through the doors.

"Hello Campers! I got a challenge for you!" Everyone groaned but immeditly stopped when Chris raised up his hand. "Today's challenge is originated from our first season phobia factor." Everyone from TDI Cringed at the memory. "But, The difference. I enhanced them to make them more grusum ha ha."

"Are you sure thats safe?" Gwen said. I now why she would be scared, Her phobia was being buried alive.

"Gwen, You dont have to worry, Somone else is going to end up with your phobia." Everyone looked at the insane host. "Thats right campers, You will be paired up with somone from the other team, And you will have to face their fear." Some people gulped at that idea. "I will choose the partners." Chris started to name out some of the partners,

"Duncan and Zoey."

"Scott and sierra"

"Dawn and Heather." Chris continued and the only two left was...

"Courtney and...Gwen." I did a big swallow. My phobia was green jello and Gwen's was being buried alive. And I would have to deal with much worse.

Mal's POV:

I leaned towards my partner Alejondro and asked him what Gwen's phobia was. He turned to me and explained that it was being buried alive. I made a audiable gulp. Courtney always had a hard time with tight spaces. I cant imagine what would happen if she was stuck in a tiny space UNDERGROUND!

Courtney's POV:  
After a couple try's the score was 5 to 5. I was the last one up. It could'nt be that hard...Could it. I looked at Chris.

"Okay, Lets go!"I started heading towards the beaches where Gwen got buried in season one.

"Where do you think your going?" Chris stopped me. I turned to him and gave a odd stare.

"Ummm, Where Gwen Got buried?" Chris gave an evil smile.

"Did'nt you hear me? I enhanced them. Meet me at the docks when your ready. You might want to take a minute." Chris left and I started to panic. Everyone's Eye's widen. Know one knew what trick Chris had up his sleeve. A hand went up to my shoulder I looked over and saw Mike with a worried look on his face.

"You don't have to do this. You can forfiet hte challenge." His eyes looked pleading.

"No I cant. Last time I did the phobia factor challenge I chickened out and cost us the challenge. I wont do that again." I looked at the direction where the docks are and headed to them. Mike of course was closley behind along with the rest of the team. When I made it to the docks. My eye's widened in fear and I know everyone else was shocked as well.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! What's gonna happen? What did chris plan for Courtney? What will Mal think? Why is everybody shocked? lol  
LOLOUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...How was last chapter. I loved it! Let's continue and see what's going on.  
Diclaimer: I do not own Total drama.**  
_

Courtney's POV:  
There sitting on the boat was A big metal box. I dont know what was more scary...The fact that it was metal or the fact that it was on a boat. I started to walk towards the docks until Mike blocked me.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me depritley in the eye's "YOUR NOT SERIOUSLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS ARE YOU!?"

"Mike, Calm down. It's probably just a trick to get us all freaked out. I'm pretty sure Chris won't allow any of us to die. He'll lose his pecious "ratings"." I said putting air quotes around ratings. I walked past him and stopped in front of the dodck steps. I looked up at Chris and he gave an evil smile.

"So, Courtney you came. Are you sure? once you come on the dodcks you can't turn back.

"Seriously,Chris what's the real challenge?" He looked at me.

"This is the real challenge!" The crazy host laughed. And I must say I was mad, Is he trying to make us lose the challenge! He really got on my nerves But my anger tricked me into doing the most dangerous thing yet...I took a step...On the dock. Chris's eyes grew in shock.

"So your telling me you want to do the challenge? Okay then your funeral." My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened. I yurned toward the cast and they all had shocked faces. Except for Dawn and Mike who's faces were horrified.

"Do you want to know the challenge?" Chris raised an eyebrow.  
"I think I have an idea what it's gonna be." My voice cracked.

Mal's POV:  
Me and Dawn watched in horror as Chris and chef put Courtney in the metal coffin. "Mal you have to do somthing!" Dawn said to me. I ran up the dock.

"At least let me come along too." I begged. The host nodded. I walked up to Courtney. "It's gonna be okay." I tried to console her.

"Easy for you to say your not stuck in a small metal box."

"Eh dont worry, Theres enough air supply for two days you can handle an hour," chef continued. "And if anything goes wrong, the monitor would tell us." Courtney sighed in relief. And with that chef started to take the boat further into the ocean.

Courtney's POV:

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! _I was panicking, Pacing back and forth...Well spinning back and forth considering there was no room to walk. The boat stopped and chef looked at me. "It's time." He said gruffly. He covered the opening tightly and all I saw was black. Chef gave me a flash light so I could see. I turned it on. I felt the box rising and slowly come down in the water. I steadied my breath and tried to relax. _In...Out...In...Out_. I kept repeating it in my head.

Mal's POV:

It's been 30 minutes, Half an hour. I was starting to worry. I decided to look out into the ocean somthing started moving. I shook it off and continued waiting. Next thing I knew Fang jumped out of the water and onto the boat.

"Uhh nice fishy good fishy." I tried to cal down the mutant shark but he just growled. Chef looked at the map and scratched his head.

"Sharks ar'nt supposed to be here?" I looked at the map and frowned.

"YOUR HOLDING THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN!" Chef noticed his mistake and flipped the map upright, He frowned also.

"We're in fang's Territory!" And before we knew it fang knocked us both out. and the last thing on my mind was that The emergency signal started to beep.

Courtney's POV:

It's already been an hour and no one came. I started to panick. They probably are pulling some kind of a joke. Somthing touchs my foot. I look down and see water. I look at the sorce and my heart beats faster than ever. The cage sprung a leak...

**I'm going to stop it there. What will happen...Again DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!  
LOLOUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI there last chapter Courtney is about to die! So lets continue.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Courtney's POV:

Water came through rapidly. It was now up to my ankles. I banged on the door and screamed.

"HELP! SOMONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I continuesly hit the door. The water kept rising and rising. Tears fell down my face. I dont know how long I've been like that the water was now up to my chest. It rose higher and higher more leaks came and when I only had an inch left of air I started to have a flash back.

I was back at the feild. The dream was now more clearer than normal. I could smell the flowers and the perfectly cut grass. I could fell the softness of the ground. I turned my head and opened my eyes and there was the man clar as day. My eye's widen there laying next to me was Mike. The only difference was that his bangs were down, But other than that he looked exactly like Mike. We layed in the feild and stared at each other.

I was now back gasping for air. My arms flailed and my lungs were about to burst. Before I could take another gasp of air the water engulfed my entire body, And I went back to the feild.

"Mal..." I said. He looked at me. I had a sad smile oon my face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. He put his hand on the side of my face and looked at me.

"It's just that...that if my dad ever found out..." The sentenced died down.

"I wont let anything happen." we both smiled and he chuckled.

"What?...Whats so funny?" I asked. I propped my head up with my elbow to look at him.

"Nothing just...A crazy Idea I had." He shrugged it off. But I was'nt giving up that easily.

"Come on, Tell me." I smiled and looked down at him. He gave a defeated sigh aand looked at me in the eye's.

"What if we ran away?"

Mal's POV:

I woke up and looked at the moniter. I was beeping loudly I towards chef and shook him vioently.

"CHEF YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR SO HELP ME!" He got up before I could finish the sentence. His eye's widen and we both lifted the metal box off. The chain broke, Fang must have broke while we were out.

"How deep down?" I asked chef.

"Not far, Here." Chef gave me the keys to the box, Like he read my mind "Be carful." And with that I jumped in the water.

**Sorry this chapter was short I wanted to end it with a cliffy cause I'm evil like that LOL (evil laughter) hoped you enjoyed and hopfully the flash back made you minds go for a spin.  
LOLOUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there LOL61 with you 13th chapter of Long and lost but never forgotton.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Courtney's POV:

"Courtney...Courtney please...Please Courtney." A voice despritley echoed through my ears. I open my eyes halfly and see Mike looking down. "Courtney!" He grabs hold of me and embraces me in a tight hug.

"Mike what happened?" Mike dose'nt pull away from the hug. Two other arms come and embrace me also, I turn my head and see Dawn.

"Oh thank goodness your alright!"

It was elimination night, We all sat at the peanut gallery to see who got voted off tonight. I look at Mike and I flashback to the memory I saw during the challenge. It does'nt make sense? In the memory The boy's name was Mal not Mike. But he had an extremeley strong resemblance to him.  
All the girls went to the spa hotel. I pulled Dawn to the side, I had to tell her what was going on.

"What's wrong Courtney?" Dawn said.

"When I was..." I took a deep breath "Drowning, I saw another memory, But a lot more...clearer, the boy I saw was-was Mike."

Dawn's POV:

I stiffened. Did Courtney remember? she continued "But he looked so much like Mike but in our conversation I called him Mal." I looked at my freind and sighed.

"Courtney...I." I did'nt know what to say. What if Mal wants to take time and let her figure out on her own. I looked at her. "Go get some sleep. It's late and it's been a long day. please Courtney." She looked down and nodded.

"Okay, Good night...Dawn." She walked down the hall to her room. Instead of going to my room I raced down to mal's and knocked on the door.

"Mike!" I had to use Mike's name cause if not people would hear. Mike opens the door and lets out a yawn.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" I drag him in the room and shut the door.

"Courtney knows!" Mal looks at me and shrugs.

Mal's POV:

"What does she know?" I raised an eyebrow at Dawn.

"She know's the fact that Mal looks a lot like Mike. She's gonna get suspitious. Should we tell her the truth?" Tell her the truth. my stomach does backflips and my mind spins.

"The whole truth?" I ask with a shaky breath. Dawn looks at me and smiles.

"Yes, The whole truth." I look at her shocked.

"Were really gonna do this? we're really gonna tell Courtney everything?" Dawn smiles and nods. I sit down and look up. "But what if-"

"It's gonna be okay. We'll tell Courtney piece by piece if we must. " The whole night me and Dawn came up with a stragidy to tell Courtney what happened.

Courtney's POV:

Before I go to bed. I cant help but feel betrayed by Dawn. She knows somthing and I bet Mike dose too. Maby that was Mikes twin! or maby...Mike has two lives! I cant help but to make up crazy ideas on Mal or Mike. I end up falling asleep.

Mike's POV:  
All three of us were looking for more memory crystals. After a while we were about to give up until I saw one. I turned it on and the whole world went white again.

**Hope you guys liked it. What memorys will be uncovered in the next chapter. keep reading and find out!  
LOLOUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello and happy Thanksgiving. It is time for a chapter marathon all Thanksgiving break here we go. Also this Chapter reaches chapter 1.  
Disclaimer: I do Not own total drama  
_

Courtney's POV:

"Wake up...C'mon, Wake up." A silent whisper was heard. I let out a groan and wiped the sleep from my eye. When I opened them I saw Dawn shaking my sleeping body lightly.

"Dawn? But we dont have a challenge today?" I wined. Dawn laughed a little.

"I know But I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About your dreams." I shot up from my bed and looked at her. "It's about Mal."

"I knew it! I knew you knew somthing I just knew it!" Dawn raiised her hands up defensivly

"Please please let me tell what I know." I looked at her and allowed her to go on. After a long night of thinking I narrowed down my choices to A, Mike is leading a double life B, Mike has a secret long lost brother or C, Mike was a goverment spy that was trying to get close to me so he could get close to one of my freinds so he could get secret info out of them.

"Mike..." She took a long breath like she was about to juump off a cliff "Is Mal." She tightly closed her eyes but opened one slightly to see my reaction. My reaction, Silent. After this morning I decided to avoid both Mal and Dawn. 'How could Mike be Mal?' I decided to go for a walk in wawanaqua forest.

Present time:

"Dont tell me your hiding from me are you?" I turn around and see the same smirking face I've been avoiding for the past couple days.

"Mal." I say as I try to walk past him. Before I could get any further Mal grabs my arm.

"Wait!...Dont go please." I look at him and his eyes are begging for me to stay. But I dont know who to trust.

"I'm sorry Mal I-" I was cut off short by a pair of lips crashing into mine. I was shocked att the sudden action. My eyes are widened, But they soon close and I melt into the tender soft kiss. We break apart and he looks at me just as shocked.

"I...Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was..." There was an awkward silence between us.

"Look." Mal broke the silence. "I have to tell you what happened...Everything." He took a deep breath and started to explain.

Dont think I'll let ya off that easy (Evil laughter) you gonna wait next chapter. LOL. The next couple chapters will be backtracking all the way in the past so you will have the full expirence LOL  
LOLOUT!


	15. Chapter 15

**hello this is it the moment everyones been waiting for...Mal and Courtney's story. Happy Thanksgiving and post in the comments what are you thankful for?  
Chapter 15: The past part one  
Disclaimer:I do not own Total drama.**  
_

Courtney's POV:  
I missed the next train to New York and I was gonna be late...Again. My dad always hated it when I was late. I sat down on the bench and looked at the man next to me. He had black hair and his bangs were off to the side. His arms were scrawny but I bet he could lift about anything despite his small limbs.

"Uh exscuse me? Do you know when the next train to New York is?" I asked him. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yeah It's the next one up. I'm actually going to New York too."

"Really? Why are you going?" I asked. My parents would scold me for bein nosey but curiosity was one of my many traits.

"Eh, Just traveling.. You?" He asked me.

"I'm gonna join law school. It's always been somthing my parents wanted." He gave me a confused look.

"What your parents wanted?" I just shrugged. The train came up and we both got on. I looked for a seat and realised that there was only two seats left. i sat down in one and the stranger from earlier sat down next to me.

"Mal." He said still looking forward he turned to me. "My names mal." He held out his hand and I shook it politely.

"Courtney." The whole ride we talked.

"How long are you planning on staying at New York?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. If I cant find a school that fts me I have to stay with them." He gave me simpthetic face.

"I'm sure you'll find a school that fits you."

When we made it to New York we went our seperate ways...At least thats what I thought. I got a job at Starbucks as cashier. It was going as normal as usual. Until...

"I'd like a coffee to go please." I look up and see Mal looking through his wallet.

"Mal?" He looked up and a big smile grew on his face.

"Courtney!? Is that you?! how are you?"

"I'm great,You?" The smile never left my face.

"I'm doing great. Hows the college thing going?" My smile shank a bit. and I took a deep breath.

"Not good. Most of the colleges are not...well."

"You dont like them." I took a defeated sigh.

"Yep thats pretty much it."

"I could help you? Mean like I really got nothing to do." I smiled.

"Really?" his smile turned into a smirk. "Fine I get off in 10 minutes."

"Cool, I'll wait for you." So i made his coffee to stay and he sat down and waited. !0 minutes past and I walked up to his table and we set out to go. Ever since then, Mal and I have been looking for a college. It was coming close to the deadline and if it reached the deadline, I would have to live with my parents.

**Hope you enjoyed! That was how mal and Courtney met and how their relationship grew to being freinds, Then to more than freinds. I have the best Idea of how Mike figures out what he did to Mal.  
LOLOUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello LOL61. We are coming to a close to finishing this story. But I am not going to stop writing NEVER in a MILLION YEARS will I stop writing. I will forever be a writer for fanfiction even if I dont write another story for a while but I will still be a fanfiction writer.  
Chapter 16: the past part 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

I did''nt make the due date to finding a college and I was packing to go move in with my parents. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I went to the door and opened it. There standing in the hallway was Mal.

"Oh hey Mal. Come on in." He walked in my apartment.

"Sooo...This is it? Your leaving?" I looked at him sadly. Me and Mal went to every college in New York. and still no luck. It's been three months and we gotton pretty close. I learned Mal has multiple personalitie syndrom. But I hav'nt seen any of his personaliity's around latley.

"Yah. It is." I breathed out. I actually don't know why Mal went through the trouble of helping me with this. "Why?" he looked at me.

"Why what?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Why did you help me?" He looked at me confused. and then smirk and walked up to me.

"Maby beacause I wanted to." I frowned at him. He knows I hate it when people beat around the bush. And I know he's doing this on purpose.

"seriously why did you help me?" He continued to smirk. Fine then if he wants to play that way we can play that way. "Cause you know I did'nt really nee d your help." I smirked and turned and walked to my suit case to continue packing.

"Of course you needed my help." His voice went higher.

"Really cause I actually thought I coud handle myself."I said without turning around. I tried to hold in a chuckle. Cause I knew he was glaring.

"Oh really? Well What about the time when your bike broke and I fixed it so you could meet one of the college professors." I shrugged and pretended not to care.

"Yah but I did'nt like that college so it was just a waste of time." It took so much energy not burst out laughing.  
Mal's POV:  
"Waste of tme! Well...Maybe...Maybe it was a waste of time looking for colleges! Since your so picky about it!" How can she think that the things I did were not important! I walk up to her and sppin her around. My face softens when she's sitting there laughing...laughing! I tried to control the blush spreading across my face. "Oh...yah real funny Courtney real funny." I said as she's sitting there laughing. Is me getting upset really that funny. I smile at her. The best part about Courtney was that she could control anything...Anything but her laughter. Thats why she's so serious, Once she laughs she cannot stop.

"Okay, okay I get it. Your funny you win." She finally comes to a stop.

"Yeah yeah. Well I got to start packing." My smile fades and I look at her sadly.

"Oh yeah. Well your actually not the only one." I said rubbing my neck.

"Really? where are you going?"

"Umm, I've been thinking and after trying to find you a college I was thinking of going to a college also.

"Mal! Thats great!" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. And all I could think was that this will be the last time I see Courtney...But what I did'nt know was that I was Off, Way off.

Courtney's POV:

I got off the plane and went and looked around. Miami. Yay. Honestly I hate the sun. I prefer cold wheather. One time me and my parents took a vacation to Switzerland. And I entered the snowboarding contest and got first place. I made it to the airport building and looked around.

"Courtney! Oh my litte angel!" I turned around and saw my mom walk up and hug me.

"Oh, Hey ma." She pulled away and gave me a serious look. I sighed and corrected myself.

"Hello Mother how are you?" She smiles.

"Oh I am perfect." I looked behind My mom and saw my dad. My knees started to shake and my heart punded. But I was able to find enough courage to not stutter.

"Hello father." I said in one breath. He just stared me down then walked away.

"Oh Greg. Say hello to your daughter."

"I'm not saying hello to a daughter who could'nt even find a college to apply to." I looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. Rule Number ONE.

"Oh honey, Give the poor thing a break." he walked away and my mom turned to me. "Dont mind him he's just as grumpy as ever." I did'nt say anything. I just started to walk to the car. Rule Number TWO.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. whats with Courtney's rules? and what are they for? When will Mike and Courtney meet? When does Dawn come in? And what do you want to see in this story?  
REVIEW!  
LOLOUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The past part 3  
Diclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Mal's POV:

I got off the plane And looked around. Miami. I applied for a college in Miami. I dont know why Miami. I guess it's because I never been here before. I take a taxi to a nearby apartment and stay there for the night.

Courtney's POV:

My dad applied me for a college. I start tomarrow and I got to say I'm not excited. I try to go to sleep but I cant, I cant help but to think that I may never be able to see Mal again. The next morning I wake up and get ready for school. I walk out the door and drive there.  
At The school  
I park in my space my parents bought me. I get out and race to my class witch is my language arts class. I start to panick, Wheres the class! I look around franticly and see a boy in a hoodie...Maybe he knows? I walk up and tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me do you know where 's class is?" The man turns around and A smile appears on my face.

"Courtney?!" Mal lunges forward and engulfs me in a big hug.

"MAL!" I hug him back and we stay like that for a couple minutes. "W-what are you doing here!?" I said.

"I-I go to this school and you?!"he says stil excited that I'm here.

"I do too!" I was now excited about going to school, Even if it was the school my dad applied me to. It was lunch time, We decided to go to the park. When we made it to the fountain we saw a girl there. She had a green sweater purple tights and a grey skirt. She was trying to get peoples attention. It looked as if she was starting a club. But because of how silent she was no one came. We both looked at each other and felt pity over her. The same Idea came across our minds. We walked up to her.

"Hi." I said smiling at the blonde.

"Oh hello, Would you like to sign up for the green thumb club? Your the first people took notice." She sighed "I cant seem to get anyone's attenton."

"We could help? If you want to get people in your club you have to at least be loud enough so people could hear you." I suggested. The girls eye's brightened.

"Really?! You want to help!? My names Dawn." Dawn held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi I'm Courtney and this is Mal." I introduced the both of us. Dawn shook Mal's hand.

"Nice to meet you." After meeting Dawn we spent the whole lunch time passing out papers.

"GREEN THUMB CLUB! JOIN THE GREEN THUMB CLUB!" We asked everybody and got a lot of people to join. We headed back to Dawn.

"Oh wow, A lot of people signed up. Thank you so much!" Dawn thanked us.

"No problem, Dawn anytime." After that day Me, Mal and Dawn would always meet up at the fountain in the park everyday. We became best freinds.

A couple week's later:

I was running through my room. My parents had a buisness meeting in california and was home alone. I was rummiging through my closet looking for somthing to wear. Why? Well let's just say I have a date with Mal at the movies. I pick out various outfits and lay them on my bed. Biting my lip I pick up the phone and dial Dawn's number.

"Hello?"

"Dawn, I am freaking out! you put me in this mess help me!"

"kay be right there!" Dawn hung up and I sat down hyper ventilating. This is all Dawn's fault she set this up! At first it was supposed to be a group thing. But then once we bought the tickets WHAM! Dawn cancels last minute saying her grades were falling and her mom wont let her out. I ssaw her report card...Straight A student like always. There was a knock on the door and when I answered it Dawn came in.

"C'mon up." I beackon her to my room. I show her the out fits I picked out. She walked up and examined them. She switched two shirts around and pointed to the outfit. They were dark jeans and a dark red plad button up shirt. I smiled.  
"Are you sure?" She nodded.

Dawn's POV:

Everything was going perfectly. Not only was Courtney nervous but Mal was too. He called me up also and I helped him. I was excited to hear how it would go. After she was done and ready. Mal knocked on the door to pick her up. I gave her two thumbs up and went out the window so Mal would'nt see me.

**Way to go Dawn! Hope you guys liked it. How will their date turn out? And will Dawn be caught? Find out in the next chapter.  
LOLOUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people of fanfiction! hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Chapter 18: The past part 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Courtney's POV:

The date was great! We watched The bridge to terrabithia, Then we walked around the park talking and laughing it was great! until I came home. Mal walked me home when the parking lot was in view my heart almost stopped. I turned to Mal.

"Umm I can walk home from here thank you." I quickley pecked his cheek and walked away.

Mal's POV:

Courtney pecked my cheek and walked away. I placed my hand on my cheek and my eyes were wide in astonishment. I turned around and when I was'nt in her view I did a silent cheer. I know it was just a kiss on the cheek but to me it was perfect. I waled all the way home with a smile across my face.

Courtney's POV:

I walked to my house and nearly fell over when I saw my mom and dad's car in the driveway. They're early, Why are they early!? I walked silently throuh the front door hoping they were in bed especially dad. Or at lleast hope mom's awake. I go into the living room and just when I'm about to walk upstairs...

"Now where do you think your going?" And the voice was'nt playful, Teasing or freindly. It was dark, Rough and scary. It sent clls down my spine. I turn to see my dad getting up from his seat and pull up his sleeves.

"Dad- I can-"

"SHUT UP!" His voice boomed. And I can tell my mom is'nt here. He sent hr out for somthing, He always does that. And I am thankful. I would'nt want my mother to see the painful truth. He walked up to me.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" He yelled with as much venom as possible. I looked up at him, Regretting it, Rule Number ONE never look up. A colloused had collided with the side of my face.

"ANSWER ME!" I looked up, I bet a red mark is already apearing. I swallow hard and tears threaten to fall down my face.

"I was out...With a freind." I spoke quietly.

"LIAR!" and with that another hit across the face.

"I'm not Lying!" I blurted out, Big mistake. This time it was'nt a hand, It was a fist.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I ran as fast as I could into my room. And slammed the door, Locked it tight and fell to the ground crying. How am I gonna explain this to Mal and Dawn. I know I'm gonna have a black eye. I get up and walk to my bathroom in my room. I jumped in the shower. after a couple of minutes I walk out, Get dressed and look in the mirror. The bruise is already showing. My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Court! how ya doing?" I silently curse to myself.

"Hey Dawn. I'm doing great." I try not to sound weak but it's not working.

"Are you okay? You seem...Hurt or somthing"-gasps-" What happend between you and Mal?!"

"Nothong!" I quickley respond. I had to think up somthing to cover up with. "Just got finished reading somthing sad thats all. I just have the sniffles thats all."

"Oh well thats good, How was the date?" I started talking about the date but what I did'nt know was that my dad was right out side the door listenng the whole time.

**Well...That was horrible. POOR COURTNEY! OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN? ONLY I KNOW...AND WHY AM I YELLING!  
LOLOUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Sorry I have'nt been updating. I'm actually figuring out how I'm gonna end this or wrap this story up. So, If you guys come up with any ideas review and I'll make sure to give you full credit.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama**  
_

Courtney's POV:

The next morning I got up and went to my bathroom to examine my eye. Just like I predicted I had a black eye. I grabbed some cover up and put it on. It's like you could'nt see anything. I drove to school and met up with Mal and Dawn.

"Hey Courtney!" Dawn came up and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Dawn." I said, Trying to sound as happy as possible.  
Mal's POV:

"Hey, Dawn." Courtney said. I looked at her and somthing was off. She did'nt seem happy at all. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Mal." I smiled back at her.

"Hey Courtney."

A month later Courtney'sPOV:

The abuse got much worse since then. So bad I was'nt able to covor it up, I did'nt go to school on some days and when I did I would avoid Dawn and Mal. They would always try to talk to me. but I just ignored them. I was sitting in my room. I had bruises up my arms and legs. And I was sitting on my bed. There was a tap on my window. I walked up to it curious what it might be. I went to open the curtains. It's probably just the wind. I open my curtains buut instantly regret it.  
There standing on my balcony was Mal. His eyes were wide. "C-Courtney?"

"Mal!" I tried to close the window but he made it to me in time.

"Wh-what happened to you?" I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed.

"Nothing...What are you doing here anyway?" Mal looked at me his eye's were worried. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I came to see you. Seriously Courtney...Who did this to you?" I looked up at him instantly regretting it. His eyes were despritley looking for an answer.

"Look, Mal...I'm fine, I just..." I sighed in defeat. "my dad, Okay?" He looked at me with shock.

"W-why?" He said.

Mal's POV:  
I looked at courtney. And it killed me to see her like this. She seemed so...frail. She continued on.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He was like this my whole life. But ever since..." She took a moment to breathe. "Ever since our date, He's been a ot more agressive." I stayed silent in shock. That shock soon turned into to anger. I dont know why I was so angrey. I get it I was suposed to be mad but, I was angry a lot more angry Than I was supposed to be.

"Wheres your dad now?" I asked her she looked up a me.

"He's at dinner with my mom." She replied to me.

"Come on" I said as I pulled Courtney up. I had to get her away from here I did'nt want her to get hurt anymore.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"Anywhere but here." I grabbed one of her suitcases and started to grab some items. I was shocked to see her start helping.

Courtney's POV:

WHAT AM I DOING! what all of a sudden Mal says lets leave and I start throwing stuff in a suitcase! What about mom? I cant leave her here. And what will dad think? My thoughts were silenced By a zip of the bag. I look down at the bag then at Mal.

"Where are we going?" I asked him confused as ever. He looks at me.  
"Right now I'm staying at Dawn's." I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Long story." I nod, Not really wanting to know. He grabs my wrist and we head downstairs and out the door.

**(Tearing up) I am so sorry I did'nt update sooner! I have been a bad author leaving you guys! I am terribly, Deadfully sorry! It's been like 5-6 days and I have'nt written even 3 chapters! short ones I might add! And I owe you uys for dealing with me! You are all the best!  
LOLOUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The past part 6  
Disclamer: I do not own total drama**  
_

**Gregs (Courtneys dad's) POV:**

I came home with my wife and headed directly to the littles brats room. How can she lie to me like that. She was'nt with her freinds, She was with some street trash! I walked up the stairs and opened her door...Empty. I looked around, Her closet was open and...Empty.

"Megan!" My wife sprinted up the steps and looked at me.

"Yes, Greg dear?" I looked at her.

"Call the cops, Our daughters been kidnapped." Megan let out a gasp and ran down the stairs to dial 911. Whoever this street trash is I'm gonna send him to juvie for as long as possible. My daughter should be hanging out with responsible, well educated people not the ones you find in the streets!

**Courtney's POV:**

The drive was silent and awkward. My heart was beating fast. What if my dad starts to hurt my mother. my eye's grew wide with fear of the horrid thought.

"Dont worry your mom will be fine." Mal said as we were pulling up Dawn's driveway. I never knew Dawn's house was so big. She and a huge back yard. In the middle there was a huge tree and the forest led to a lake. My shoulders slumped in misbelief. Mal let out a chuckle.

"Courtney?! Oh my goodness!" Before I knew it two arms constrict me in a hug.

"Dawn!?" I said in shock.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes were wide in worry. I explained to Dawn about my dad. She listened carefully through the story and put a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon inside. You are always welcome to stay with me and Mal."

"Oh that reminds me, Why is Mal living with you?"

"Well once Dawn found out that I was living in an old ratty aparment-" Mal was cut off by Dawn.

"I would NEVER! Ever in my life allow a freind of mine live in a horrible old rundown building where he or she would get hurt." Dawn inturrupted with her arms crossed and her head held high.

"She was pretty persistant." Mal summed it up. I nodded and smiled at my two freinds. Dawn continued.

"And I will not allow you, My freind to live in a house where you will get hurt." Dawn said. We all went into the house and just sat silently watched a movie. Dawn's house was nice. It was'nt like a spiritual hippy place like most people would think but it was normal, With a few nature touches. The walls were cream colored and the carpet was a greenish tan. It was a cozy home, And the one thing that was different about it was that I felt safe.

I look to my right and see Dawn curled up a ball at the end of the sofa asleep. I was getting drowsy also and I had'nt relized that I was leaning on Mal the whole movie. I look up and see he's sound asleep. I rest my head on his chest and hear his heartbeat.

**A Couple Days later:**

I've been hiding from my father only to find out the cops were looking for me. I felt bad, Once again Mal helped me and I dont know why. If the cops were to find me they would take Dawn and Mal to juvie for kidnapping! I know it was crazy but my dad could do that. And I could'nt let that happen. Mal and Dawn were at school. I did'nt go today, I was'nt really up for it. And If my dad found that out I would get more than a fist to my face. I dont know how, But I have to go back. I'm putting my best freinds in danger. The front door opened and Mal came in.

"Dawn's at a green thumb club meeting so she's not here right now." His voice called up. His footsteps choed as he walked up the stairs. I waked out the door and leaned against the frame.

"Mal..." I trailed off he stopped in front of me confused.

**Mal's POV:**

Her eyes were puffy and red, She was crying I looked at her and waited for her to talk.

"Mal..." She sobbed silently and I looked at her sadly. "I-I'm going back." It was a silent whisper. But everytime it kept repeating in my head the louder the more clearer it got. The world stopped and all I could hear is my response...

"No." Courtney furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. I walked up to her and grabbed arms to hold her still. "I'm not letting you go back." I said sternly but soft enough so I don't scare her. Her shoulders dropped and she sobbed uncontrolably.

"This is all m-my fault! If the cops find me- Y-you and Dawn w-will." She continued but it was hard to understand her when she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why?" she asked through sobs. I looked down.

"Why what?" I responded. She looked up at me her eyes were broken and so was my heart **(Awwwww LOL) **

"Why did you help me?" I looked straight in her eye's and said the dead truth...

"Because Courtney, I love you."

**OHHHHH SNAP! what will happen next? Review and find out!  
LOLOUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The past part...Whatever I lost track LOL  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama **

** This chapter has a moment of drinking to be warned but it's ok they are in college. if you are not the appropriate age to be drinking DO NOT LOL (this was a message from LOL61)**  
_

**Mal's POV:**

Her sobs turned silent and my heartbeat went faster. I looked down and My eyes met with onyx ones. Her face tried to hide all emotion. I dont know how long we stood there just looking at each other. Just waiting for one of us to say somthing anything. She took a breathe.

"I love you too." and thats when the whole world around us completely stopped. It was like we were the only ones that mattered. A smile formed on my face. But what we did'nt relize was the the blonde watching the whole time holding groceries. There was a Big Bang and we were forced to look away towards the our grinning friend.

**Dawn's POV:**

I was standing there the whole time. I was in such shock and excitment I dropped all my groceries. The two looked at me, Both as red as a tomato.

"EEEEEE I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" I screamed and jumped up and down and spinned and did a cheer. And I knew the more I did it the more the couple's faces burned bright red. Mal cleared his throat and Courtney awkwardly stepped away from Mal.

**Mal's POV:**

I was dissapointed when Courtney stepped out of our hug. But seriously Dawn new how to ruin a moment. I sighed.

"Okay Dawn, You can stop now." Courtney said, Honestly It was cute how shy and nervous she gets in situations like this. Why am I now noticing?

"Okay thats it, I bought this so we could celebrate The clubs first main project completion, But obviously we have way better thingd to celebrate about." Dawn reached in one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of wine. Courtney nodded.

"mmmm, No thats not nescisary." me and Dawn laughed at the burnette. Courtney kept making remarks but we all knew how this was gonna turn out.

**A while later Courtney's POV:**

Why am I doing this? Somone please fill me in. Mean like this is'nt the first time I drank, But honestly I only do it on holidays or when it's my birthday. Dawn poured me a glass.

"To...The new couple." Dawn said. Are we a couple? Dawn's probably getting ahead of herself. Mean like all we did was admit our feelings...Oh my goodness. We are a couple. I continued the the night pondering on if we're a couple or not.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. See ya love birds in the morning." Dawn said in a sing song voice and walked upstairs. When she was gone, Mal grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him.

"Are we?" He asked giving me a confused look.

"Are we what?" I replied dumbfoundly.

"A couple?" I scratch the back of my head and shrug.

"I honestly have no idea anymore." We both let out a chuckle. We both then stopped and looked at one another. Both of us started to lean in and before I knew it our lips met. Both our lips molded together like clay. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms made there way around my waist. We seperated for air, And I swear I, From now on hated the fact that we needed air to breathe.

**Mal's POV:**

We broke apart, And I looked at her and smiled. She started to form a smile also.

"Soooo, I guess this means-" Courtney rolled her eyes and inturrupted me by smashing her lips into mine once again.

**YAY Malneys together! We're almost done this story and I must admit this will be my first story I have ever finished. Most of my storys I got not even halfway there and I just quit. But Thanks to all your reveiws and your support you pushed me to finish this story and I am greatful to have you guys as an audience.  
LOLOUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello...Yet another weekend and yet another update. I missed you guys LOL  
Chapter 22: The past part Whatever number lol  
Diisclaimer: I do Not own Total drama**  
_

**Mal's POV:**

It's been a couple months since me and Courtney started going out. But I was afraid we both were running out of time. Courtney's father was on our tail. He knew I was hiding Courtney, And I could'nt allow Courtney to go back, Not over my dead body. Theres just one thing left to do. Both me and Dawn agreed.

Runaway...

**Courtney's POV:**

Me and Mal were running in the feilds on our daily walk. The aroma of flowers fill my nose and my bare feet dig into the warm summer time soil.

"STOP IT!" I scream playfully. Mal was right on my tail. I go to look away but a arm wraps around my waist preventing me from go any further. Next thing I know I am falling on the ground with Mal looking down on me. This moment would be the most perfect moment in the world. If only my father was'nt darkening my thoughts. I look up and notice that my smile turned into a sad one.

"Whats wrong?" Mal asks me. His eyes are gennuinly concerned. I sigh and sit up.

"You know what would happen if my dad found out." Mal looks at me.

"Courtney you know I wont allow that to happen." I sigh and we both lay back down on the warm grass. My head rests silently on his chest as I hear his heartbeat echoing through my ears. His chest moves up and down and look up at his chuckling face.

"Whats so funny?" I sit up and now I am looking down at my boyfriend.

"Oh nothing it's stupid anyway." But my curiosity and persistance overpower me.

"C'mon." I whine and give the best pout I could muster up at the moment. He lets out a little chuckle then looks at me. His expression drains out all silliness and is replaced by seriosness. Thats when I know this is'nt a joke.

"What if we ranaway?" It was silent. I look at him in disbelief. Runaway? I look at him, As he searches for an answer in my exppression, But not this time. I am speechless and my expression is blank. But my answer is as loud as my real thoughts. It's banging on the door, When it breaks through a smile breaks through my face.

"Yes." I said. Trying to keep the tears from falling down on my face.

**Mal's POV:**

My heart leaps with joy. Me and Courtney are leaving Miami. Leaving all the troubles that have taken us apart. I smile happily and can't hold in my excitment. I lean forward and passionly kiss her.

It's Wensday night and Me Dawn and Courtney came up with a plan. But there was a bump in the plan. One only I know about. Mike is breaking through. And if he comes out and ruins everytthing, I dont thinnk I can ever forgive him.

**Mike's POV past time:**

How could Mal, My freind do this! He locked us all up. I'm not as angry as Vito and the others Im mostly confused. Why would he do this? I dont think anything's bad gonna happen right? He wont do anything to harm us.

"Yo Mike! We gonna get outta here and stop Mal!" I turn to see Vito and the others. They're mad, I get it. But Mal's our freind, What would he possibly do?

"Are you sure? Why dont we just talk this out? There has to be some sort of explanation behind this!" I try to explain to the others.

"I hate to say this mate, But Mal's personaltie has gone bad. We have to stop him." Manatoba looks at me sad and I know this is one of the last things he wants to do. If he's right, Mal can't be trusted, No matter what. I have to put my feelings aside and get The rest of us safe. And if that means taking Mal down...Then so be it.

**Courtney's POV:**

"I have to go back." I told both of my freinds. They look at me with cofusion and shock.

"What do you mean." Dawn asks.

"I just have to sneak in real quick and grab some stuff I would need. " Dawn stands up and looks at me.

"Look, Is it really neccesary to risk your life for some beauty product? Mean like look at me, I dont have makup on and I'm fine." I let out a small laugh at my freinds joke.

"It's not beauty products. And plus I'm fine, My dad is'nt there. He normally has meetings on Wednesday nights." I explain to both of them.

"Okay, But we're meeting you there, Just to make sure your okay." Mal said giving me a hug and a small kiss on my forhead. I headed out the door feeling guilty. I lied. I'm not grabbing extra stuff. I'm goig to say goodbye to my mom. And I hope that what news she brings does not make me want to stay...

**OMG Courtney. Liar Liar pants on fire. Whats gonna happen? keep reading and find out.  
LOLOUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and once again another chapter.  
Chapter23: The past part: Whatever  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total drama.**  
_

**Courtney's POV:**

I pulled up around the cornor of my house and walked to the front door. I take a deep breath and walk in. I quietly walk up the stairs to where my mom might be. I walk through the hallway, When I see a figure at the end of the hallway, I stop. I smiled when I saw a female figure.

"Courtney?" A breathless voice said. Tears brim my eyes as I run to my mother and hug her tightly.

"I thought you were gone forever." She says holding onto me for dear life. I look up at her and my smile fades. Her face was bruised up and she had a black eye. I cover my mouth in disbelief.

"Mom." I said, Tears start to come down my face.

"Honey...I am so sorry. I never knew what Greg put you through, And I dont blame you for leaving." She said to me nearly sobbing. I go to tell her that I'm not leaving her alone.

"I ca-" And as if my mom knew what I'd say she interrupted.

"Yes you can, Leave. I'll be fine, I just want to know that your safe and happy." She smiles sadly at me. Tears are now streaming down my face. All of a sudden I am inturrupted by the front door slamming.

"Go." My mom whispers quickly to me. I am pushed up the stairs. My dad is home and I cant allow him to see me. I rush to my room and lock the door. I hear his voice boom. I flinch when a CRASH was heard. I run out to my mothers protection. There in the living was my mother lying on the ground and my father standing over her yelling. I pull my dad away from my mother and punch him dead straight in the face. At first my dad was startled but it quickley turned to realization and he started to swing at me.

"GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Next thing I knew, My dad fell over and my mom was over him beatng him with one of the fireplace equipment. She kept hitting him until eventually he got knocked out. She looked at me.

"Hurry, Run!" She yelled I looked at her with confusion. Why? He's knocked out. We can call the cops, Get out of here. I look at her and she is now knelt down beside my father. Tears are falling down her face as she is holding him.

"Mother?" I said, Tears are threatning to fall. She looks at me.

"I'm not ready to let him go." She said quietly. I eventually start to understand. Love does crazy things to you. My mother loves him too much to let him go. She also loves me. I nod understandingly and run upstairs to grab some items. If I came back emptied handed they wold start to question my visit. I walk downstairs and stop to look at my mom. I walk up to her and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." I said. The tears that threaten to fall pour down my face like a waterfall. I walk out the door, Not giving a second glance back at my mother, Afraid I might actually stay. I leave heartbroken and scared for my mothers life.

**Mike's POV PRESENT TIME:**

We saw everything. From when they met to when Courtney saw her mother. We were all shocked and astonished. I could'nt speak, Just watch. I could feel Mal's emotions like they were my own and I could hear his thoughts like they were mine. And I knew he was scared of losing Courtney. My own memory's flood back to me, I relized what I've done. And now I know why Mal hates me, Hates us. I dont want to watch. I dont want to hear. But I'm already in this too deep I cant turn back now.

**Mal's POV past time:**

We were ready, All set. But The only road block was that the cops found us. We had to keep moving and outrun them.

"Hurry they're coming! I'll meet you by the lake!" Dawn said as I pulled Courtney to the car. After we both got in, We drove away.

**A/N: SO DRAMATIC! OMG what do think of Courtney's mom's choice? What do you think will happen? What does'nt Mike want to see? So much drama! I cried while watching this.  
LOLOUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**OH MY GOODNESS we're coming to an end! I am so flippin excited! LOL *Jumps up and down like a moron*  
Chapter 24: The ending part 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**  
_

**Mike's POV Present time:**

We're inside the car with Mal and Courtney when I hear Vito say something.

"Yo this is getting pretty serious. Whats gonna happen?" He said nervously he looks at me "Mike? Do you know what happened?" He said I fight to look at him he looks at me with disbelief.

"Y-yes." I manage to say. It's all my fault It's my fault Mal hates all of us. It's my fault we're in danger. It's my fault he's been locked up in my mind for two whole years. I hear Mal's thoughts. 

'Just stay a little longer. We're almost there!' Cop sirens are heard in the background.

"MAL!"Courtney yelled and looked at Mal worried.

"Dont worry we're almost there!" Mal replied. All of a sudden Mal gaspes And turns into Mike.

"What's going on?"Mike says looking around. Vito looks at me and I look back. Him and Manatoba look away to watch the atrocity.

"MAL! LOOK OUT!" The car spins out of control and it hits a tree. Mike looks over to Courtney and she is knocked out. I'm abruptly pulled out of the car.

**Mike's POV past time:**

I was pulled out of the car by some police men and was hand cuffed. Why would Mal do this? I trusted him and now I'm being arrested. I look over at the girl and feel somwhat guilty. Who was she? They lift her up out of the car and I try to remember her face. I dont have enough time to thoough. I get thrown in the car, But I dont keep my eyes off the girl who I hurt.

**Vito's POV past time:**

Mal teleports through the portal.

"Courtney!" He screamed We all grab him and drag him to the cell. He does'nt give up easily. He kicks and yells and even begs for us to let him go. We cant listen to him no matter what. He's gone crazy. some personallities do, But none of us believed it would be Mal. We eventually made it to the cell and threw him in. Manatoba locked the chain and all of them walked away. I stayed and looked down at Mal. He looked back at me and his eyes held an unforgiving emotion in them. I got the message clearly. We took somthing away from him and he will never forgive any of us ever again.

**Courtney's Mom's POV:**

Courtney was in the hospital. The doctor said she lost her memory of everyone and everything. I could'nt go to sleep that night. When Courtney wakes up, She'll be coming home to Greg. Not me. Greg. My wounds are too powerful. The doctor says That I have lung cancer. I can't take care of her anymore. The only thing I wish is that she is safe. But I cant wish that, She is with Greg now. I cry myself to sleep. Only thinking, If they only made it a little further. They would have made it. And I'm stuck with the question in my head 'What went wrong?'

**Mal's POV present time:**

I look at Courtney after telling her eveything. Her eyes are filled with tears, She lunges towards me and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"I-I'm so sorry." She says quietly.

"It's not your fault." I say just as quiet. she looks up at me her eyes are red and puffy from her continuous crying. We stay like that for a while.

**Mike's POV:**

We saw everything. I look at Vito and Manatoba. They're looking back, They're eyes are in disbeleif. Tears threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"This is'nt all your fault mate. We all should've listened." Manatoba said and put a reasuring hand on my shoulder.

**FINALLY the past is over! Now whats left is Zoey drama and what will Mike do to talk with Mal? stay tuned.  
LOLOUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello once again lets start to wrap this up shall we!  
Chapter 25: coming to an end  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total drama**  
_

**Courtney's POV:**

"Courtney?" I look over to the entrence and see Dawn

"Dawn!" I cry out loud and run up and hug my best freind. How could I forget her! I consume her in a tight hug and she hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry out. She pats my back and quietly shushes me.

"Shhhh it's okay, It's not your fault." She reasures me. I look up at them both and smile they smile back, Now I know those years were never wasted and I have them back. Like the saying goes. 'If you love somthing, Let it go. If it was meant to be it will come back.' And am greatful it was meant to be. I look at Mal and smile at him. He looks back and smiles at me also.

"I love you Courtney." He says quietly.

"And I love you too, Mal." Out of the corner of my eye I see Dawn smiling.

"C'mon lets get back to the campsite." Dawn said to the both of us. Mal took my hand and we went back together.

**Mike's POV:**

Me, Vito and Manitoba walked through my mind. We're after the mind portal. That's where we go when we switch personalities. Once Mal goes to sleep we can get him out and we can all tallk. We waited at the entrence of the portal. Once it was night time I walked up to the portal. I looked back at the two.

"Good luck. Since Mal is fighting to leave. you and him will both be in the dream room. You can talk things out in there." Manatoba explained. I nodded and went through the portal.

**Mal's POV:**

That night when I went to sleep I felt different. My head went light and next thing I knew I was in a White room. Mike was at the end and My blood started to boil.

"Before you do anything. Mal...I know about Courtney." Mike tried to explain my eyes soften and I cooled down.

"So, What do you want then?" I said Just wanting to get this done and over with.

"I just want to talk? Can we talk this through?" I sat down waiting for him to say somthing.

"Look, Mal I am terribly Deeply sorry! I took everything away from you. I relized how much you loved Courtney and I-I just was an idiot." I looked down and kept listening.

"I thought you gone crazy, But I was wrong. I should've...We should've listened to you!" HE continued "And if only we thought about it You and Courtney would've been happy. IT'S MY FAULT! I'M SORRY." My freind was now on his knees yelling and begging for me to forgive him. Back then I would've smiled and enjoy his pain, But now I just want things to go back to normal. I got up and walked to him.

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you guys, I just did'nt want you guys to get in the middle of it." Mike looked up at me. I held out my hand and waited for him to take it. He smiled and took it. Once he was off the ground he hugged me.

"Don't. Push it." I said plainly. Mike moved back quickly and apoligized silently. We both started to walk to the portal. I still had unfinished buisness with the rest of them. Mike elbowed me playfully.

"Soooo, When I get to meet YOUR Courtney."

"Pushin it." I reminded him. Mike let out a small chuckle.

**YAY Mal and Mike are freinds again! I wonder what will happen with Vito and Manatoba.  
LOLOUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi there right now I'm having caffine witch is probably the last thing I need, But I want to be on the top of game when I write the rest of this story. Bye. *waves and gives a smile full of hyperness.*  
Chapter 26: The ending  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total drama**  
_

**Cortney's POV:**

I went to go wake up Mal this morning. I'm so excited how things are now! everything's back to normal and I cant wait to for me and Mal to share our first day an actual couple! I open the door to the cabin and Mal is lying in bed...Sleeping. I chuckle silently as a memory slips into my mind on how Me and Dawn would always pull a prank on him while he's asleep. I walk over to hm silently and shake him lightly.

"Mal." I said quietly. No answer. "Mal?" I repeat...No answer. I start to worry.

**Mal's POV:**

I hung out with the others most of the night. We talked, Laughed and played some card games. Of course I lost track of time.

"OH SHOOT!" I said looking at the clock.

"Whats wrong?" Vito asked, He then looked at the time. "Oh." He said in shock "Is it really that time?" He asked dumbfoundly.

"Yes and Courtney's probably freaking out." I said as I went to walk through the portal. "We'll talk later but right now I gotta let Courtney know I'm still alive." I said, Knowing by now she was freaking out.

**Courtney's POV:**

OH MY GOD I AM FREAKING OUT! He could be dead!...Ok maybe thats not possible considering he's still breathing but...you know. He woke up and looked at me.

"Oh thank goodness!" I Breathed out relieved and went to hug him. He chuckled and huged me back.

"Did you miss me?" He said teasingly. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Later that day in the mess hall.  
Mal and the others were hanging out at the beach, I went to go get some food for us to eat when I heard the door open. I turned around to see it was Zoey.

**(WARNING: The next part contains Zoey being mean so all those Zoey fans I apoligize, Zoeys out of character.)**

Zoey walked up and I smiled at her.

"Hey Zoe! What up?" I said politley, I know I don't normally act like this but I'm just happy about Mal. Zoey grimaces and walks away stubbornly...What? I walk up to her to ask her whats wrong.

"Hey Zoe? What's wrong?" I said to my "Freind" She looks at me angered.

"Stay away from Mike!" She said threatingly to me. I can't believe I forgot about Mike and Zoey! How can I be so stupid! I look at her with concern.

"Zoey I-" She inturrupted.

"Dont Zoey me! Mike was mine on episode one and I'm not going to let you waltz in and take him away from me GOT IT!" Okay I may have been happy, And I may have been pretty nice so far today. But the way she pointed her finger at me and gave me attitude and even inturrupted me, Old courtney, Competitive courtney bubbled to the surface.

"Oh yeah! Well ya know what? Thats too bad, Because me and Ma-Mike are together and you can't do anything about it!" I quickley corrected myself, If I said Mal she would get suspicious. I looked at her red face and and smiled in triumph.

"For now, But that won''t stop me from getting Mike back no matter what it takes!" my smile fades and my face goes pale, Zoey smiles and knocks the tray of food I collected on the ground and exited the room, Leaving me with the worst fear ever, Losing Mal again.

**Sorry Zoey fans if most of the chapter made her look bad but other than that, There you have it What people have been asking for, Zoey and Courtney battle, As you can tell there will be more of that so...(Rubs hands together evilly and laughs menicingly, As Zoey and Courtney look scared.)  
LOLOUT!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello and so the battle between Courtney and Zoey continues...And possibly more happens!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama**  
_

Courtney's POV:

It's been day two of me and Zoey's battle over Mike/Mal. But what I don't get is why is Mal going along with it? Last night Zoey was flirting with him, And he was flirting back! Dawn was with me and I just totally lost control.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IS UP WITH MAL, HE IS SO DEAD!" I kept ranting on and on, I felt betrayed that Mal would do this! I turn to look at Dawn and her mind seems somwhere else.

"Dawn?...Dawn?" She snaps out of it and looks at me.

"Oh! sorry, I just was thinking." I look at her with concern.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I did'nt bother to see if your all right. Whats up?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Oh well, Ummm." Her face turns red witch gives it away.

"Ok who is it?" She stiffens.

"N-no one!" She stuttered. And as if fate had it Scott came.

"Oh hey Dawn? I was wondering do you happen to know where my fishing net is?" Dawns face glowed bright red and I gave her a little smirk.

"I think it's in the tool shed," she answered and hid her face in the collar of her shirt. Scott said thanks and walked away from the cabin.

"No way! Farmer boy!" I teased Dawn. Dawn continued to hide her face as my teasing grew.

"Quiet, Courtney! What if somone hears!" She whispered/yelled at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I have dirty dishes to clean! I owe chef." Dawn finished as she walked out of the room leaving me pondering on my next move.

Dawn's POV:  
I walked to the mess hall where chef was. The whole room was a disaster! Dirty dishes were everywhere! Almost made me barf, knowing we eat on these plates. I look at chef and he starts to speak.

"Do you know why your here Maggot!" Chefs voice boomed. The memory made me giggle a little. I was walking by chef and he was carrying some clean dishes, I don't know how but I some how managed to trip, Crashing into chef, he dropped all the dishes.

"I want the whole kitchen cleaned up! And lucky for you, you have a helper." A helper? Who? Chef then pulled Scott In the room and my whole stomach flipped upside down.

"Sc-Scott!" I said surprised. Chef only smiled.

"Don't play dumb! I know what happened, I saw this Maggot trip you to make it seem like an 'Accedent' " Chef put quotes around Accedent, I how ever kept glaring at the farmer as he tried to be all innocent. Chef left and I errupted.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU TRIPPED ME SO I WOULD GET IN TROUBLE? WELL LUCKY YOU NOW WERE BOTH IN TROUBLE! WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE EVERBODY EL-" and before I knew my lips were met with his.

Scotts POV:  
I did'nt know what to do! She was just sitting there yelling at me, it was uncommon for her to yell and I for one loved it! I broke away from her and looked at her shocked wide eyes. But what we did'nt know was about the burnette at the doorway.

Courtney's POV:  
I'm sorry I could'nt help it

"EEEEEEEE! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Both Dawn and Scott looked at me and Dawns face was boiling red.

"Courtney! What are you doing here?" She said as she stiffened in Scotts arms. I let a smile wash over my face.

**YAY DAWN AND SCOTT! And LOL Courtney really? Hope you enjoyed it.  
LOLOUT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so sorry! I have been updating these small chapters I'm getting lazy! lol. Its because my concious is making not want this story to be over! lol. But not an more, OH and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Disclaimer:I do not own Total drama**  
_

**Mal's POV:**

Courtney's going to kill me! Zoey's been flirting with me but I dont want to be mean to her, I dont know the situation between her and Mike. I dont know maby Mike wants to still be her boyfreind. But I also dont want to loose Courtney. I walk to the campfire where everyone said they saw her. I bet if I explain myself to her things would be back to normal. Once I got there, My blood started to boil.

**Duncan's POV:**

It's been how long? and Courtney still hasn't talked to me. I have to get her back! did you see what happened when I cheated on her? all my fans turned their back on me and made me look like bad guy! then when Gwen went running back to Elvis, I was ignored most of the time! I saw Courtney sitting by the campfire. I smiled and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She said. Witch was odd she was'nt agitated or mad,

"Listen Princess, I'm just here to sit by the fire." I gave a smirk and sat back.

**Courtney's POV:**

What is he doing here? If he thinks that we're getting back together, He's sadly mistaken.

"Dont call me Princess I'm Courtney, And If your staying then I'm leaving." I went to get up but Duncan pulled me back down.

"Oh c'mon Princess." He whined. I looked at him agitated.

**Mal's POV: (Mal Is mad so here comes some rated T language just to warn you)**

What the fuck is Duncan doing! All I could think about is ripping that fucking Delinquent head of his! I looked at my hand and relized they were balled up in a fist, Making my knuckles go white. I relaxed them but when I looked back up My hand instantly turned into a fist again. I just wanted to fucking walk up there and beat the living shit out of him! My eyes soften as I hear Courtney laugh at Duncan falling off the tree stump.

**Zoey's POV:**

I watched Courtney and Duncan at the Campfire. I felt my stomah do backflips, Was I...Jealous? No that cant be. I look up again and see Duncan give Courtney a sweet, Kind, cute...SMILE j-just a smile nothing else! I hide behind a tree and try to catch my breath. D-Do I like Duncan?

Courtney's POV:

Duncan fell and I laughed. He looked at me angrilly. Oh great here we go.

"Thats not really funny." He said serious.

"Okay baby." I said teasingly. This only made him more mad.

"You know what! I'm glad I dumped you! You were never good enough any way!" That hit me like a brick. My dads voice echoed through my ears.

'You were never good enough!' And without warning I sped off like lightning. Duncan voice became silent As I headed to the prop cabin.

**Mal's POV:**

Duncan was yellng at Courtney. And next thing I know she's running out in the woods. I wanted to walk up to Duncan and beat him up for whatever happened but I was too concerned about Courtney. And so I ran out in the forest to go find her.

**Courtney's POV:**

I was balled up in a corner crying. The whole shed was blurry, Not like that matter because I could'nt even see a thing. Everythng was dizzy, The only clear thing was My dads voice echoing in my head. Then a flashback appeared, After the crash. But I could'nt remember it.

_I was laying in a hospital bed. and looking around the room, A nurse was by my bed looking at me sweetly.  
"Hello, How are you feeling?"  
"Where am I? Where's Mal?" I said tears in my eyes.  
"He's all right, You were in a car crash, But right now you must rest your head is very fragile. One hit you could loose your memory." She said camly. I did as was told, I never wanted to loose my memory. I never wanted to forget Mal.  
"You have a visitor." I smiled thinking it was Mal, Boy was I wrong._

Before the Visitor could walk in Two arms wrapped around me.

"Courtney! Your bleeding!" I lifted my hand to my nose only to relize it was gushing blood. After that, I coud'nt move and I started to have a seizure.

**Mal's POV:**

"Courtney! SOME ONE HELP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Luckilly the shed was in the middle of the campsite, Within seconds Gwen barged through the door and ran out to get Chef, Tears fell down my face without warning. Next thing I know, Courtney was carried to a medical center.

**Courtney's POV:**

I stopped seizing, Thank goodness. But It was still hard to breathe. I kept gasping for air until they put a mask on me, Once it was on, I drifted to sleep heading back to the hospital bed in my flash back.

_My dad walked in the room. Fear crept into my mind as he sat down next to the bed.  
_

_"Ya know, The Nurse told me about you loosing you memory with just on hit," He started to laugh menacingly "I never thought it would be so easy." He stood up and grabbed a wooden bat with a ribbon on it. When he held above his head he looked at me one more time and smiled.  
"You know, You were never good enough anyways." And the bat came down and the whole world was white_

**Oh...My...Goodness...  
Courtney: ...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!  
I have no idea.  
LOLOUT!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello and Sorry about last chapter, Mal said some mean things...*looks at mal  
Mal:Your the writer!  
Yah...okay whatever, he told me to do it! *tin can gets thrown at her* HEY!  
Mal: *shrugs and hands me the laptop*  
Yah yah Im on it *Starts typing*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama**  
_

Courtney's POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed...Again, But this time instead of my dad Mal was sitting next to the bed, Sleeping. Was I out that long? I look out the window and the sky was dark.

"Courtney!" I turn my head and Mal's arms constrict me in a hug. He pulled us apart and kissed me on the lips. Of course I kissed him back. We seperated and I was again in a hug. Was he really that worried about me?

"I thought I lost you." He whispered never letting go of me. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest. I sighed contently and we stayed like that forever.

Zoey's POV:

I sat on the stairs of the girls cabin, I was worried for Courtney and I was upset knowing that I lost Mike. When Courtney was sent to the hospital everyone was devistated, I walked to the prop shed and saw Mike, And I knew no one was as devistated as he was. His eyes were filled with tears and they held so much worry and pain in them. I'll never forget that. The steps creaked and I looked over to see Duncan sitting down. And despite my sour mood, My heart started to leap for joy.

"Hey...You okay?" He said. I was surprised he was so gentle. I nod and wipe away a stray tear. He looks at me and gives a sad smile.

"D-Do you know if Courtney will be okay?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Duncan grew worried and he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure she will be fine." I look up at him and my heart starts to flutter. My face glows red and I look away only to have Duncan tun my face to him again.

"You look cute in red." He smiled, That only made my face glow redder.

Mal's POV:  
We finally broke apart and I looked at her and smiled

"Are you okay?" I asked she smiled back as a signal she was fine. The nurse walked in.

"Your awake, But the doctor suggest you stay in for a little while, Your still unstable." The nurse explained, Courtney nodded. The nurse left and I looked at her.

"You should get some rest. Okay?" I suggested.

"Dont tell me your gonna stay here all night?" she said with concern.

"I'm not leaving you, And lets just say somone wants to meet you." I said pointing to my head.  
"Mike and the others?" She guessed.

"Yep, If thats fine with you?" I said uncertain.

"Yah its fine." She smiled yet again and went down to get some sleep. "I love you, Mal."

"I love you too." I said as she shut her eyes and went to bed.

Mike's POV:  
I was walking back and forth as Mal came through the portal.

"Hey Mike! So when do we pln on meeting Courtney?" He said. I smiled and looked at him.

"Well I dont know, What do you think?" Honestly I have no Idea on how or when I was planning on meeting Courtney. "I guess we could meet her tomarrow? It's actually getting pretty boring in here,"

"Sorry, But sure. Oh and Mike, Whats with you and Zoey?" He asked I visably froze.

"I actually dont know," I sighed out. Mal gave me a sad smile and walked back in the portal.

**Next Chapter obviously Courtney meets the other personalities. And sadly this story is coming to an end my freind. Butthe question is, Sould I end it in one big chapter or small different chapters? vote in the comments and how was this chapter?  
LOLOUT!**


	30. Chapter 30

***Starts sobbing uncontroably*  
Mal: Since LOL here is having trouble saying it then I must, It is the last chapter of-  
*blow nose loudly and crys louder*  
Mal: Long And Lost But Never Forgotten. *Looks over at LOL and pats her shoulder* there there.  
*gives Mal snotty tissue*  
Mal:Reeeeeaaaaallll niiiiccceee * looks at Courtney* Wheres the trash can?  
Courtney: Over by the writer's desk.  
Mal: *Walks over and looks at the computer screen, Eyes widen* A-  
Dont say It...*Whispers* There not ready  
Mal: *Whispers back* A sequel!?  
Courtneys: *Gasps* A SEQUEL!  
LOL and MAL: SHHHHHHH!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**  
_

**Courtney's POV:**

I woke up this morning and looked at 'Mal'...It was'nt Mal.

"VITO!" Vito jotted awake with a scream.

"AHHH!" He landed on the floor and rubbed his lower back. He looked up at me.

"Jeez! well are'nt you quiet." He said. I grimiced at him.

"Well...You should'nt be poppin up out of the blue." I start to think about the situation

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost the whole night. Ya know you talk in your sleep." My face pales and I look at him.

"What did you hear?" I asked. He smirked and looked at me.

"Oh nothing, Just that you've been saying Mal's name over and over, 'Oh mal i love you too' 'Oh yes Mal I'll marry you!'" He mocked me poorly and started to chuckle. And what he did'nt know was that I went to medical school. I picked up a needle full of anastetic and glared daggers at him. He was too busy laughing at his own joke he did'nt see me come towards him with the needle.

"Oh ha ha, Thats just too funny, Right Courtney...C-Courtney? w-what are you...Woah Woah Woah i-it was a joke...Ha Ha see...Funny." He backed up to the wall, Putting his hands up defensivley. I just kept walking towards him.

"Yah...Funny." I stuck the needle in him and he went to sleep. **(oh don't you love Courtney's and Vito's freindship? I could just imagine Courtney always harming Vito LOL)**

**Mal's POV:**

Vito falls through the portal and looks at me.

"You had to pick the crazy one did'nt you?" We all laughed at Vito's comment.

"Ah C'mon! Dont be like that!" I said teasingly. Okay, Manatoba. Ya think you can do better than" I chuckled before I finished the sentence."Vito?" My chuckles turned into an all out laugh.

"Yah Yah. See ya later Vito!" Mana toba said, You could hear Vito in the distance.

"Shut up!" And with that Manatoba walked through the portal.

**Manatoba's POV:**

Once I woke up, Courtney was putting on her shoes. OH!, Now I see why she was mad. I should've known that Courtney was planning on leaving. She still has to stay here for 2 more days. She turned around and her eyes grew wide as she looked at me.

"Now where do you think your going?" I said. Mal would not except that Courtney's leaving.

**Courtney's POV:**

DARN IT! I looked at one of Mikes personalities. I know it was'nt Vito, And by his Australian accent it was Manatoba.

"Out?" I replied. He looked at me questioningly.

"You still have to stay in the hospital, Dont think I'm gonna let you go." He said with his arms crossed.

"Okay...You win." I replied I looked back and forth between the door and Manatoba. If I can run fast enough, I might be able to make it. I look at the personalitie, His eyebrow was raised in confusion. Thats when I zig zagged and ran out the door. Manatoba's voice called after me.

"COURTNEY GET BACK HERE!" I squealed when two arms lifted me up. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Your mean!"

"And your a pain." I was carried back to the room. Manatoba put me down and stood by the door. The pout never left my face.

"Your one stubborn person are you?" She said casually. I glared at him, Too bad I have no more Anastetic. It was silent for a while until Manatoba broke the silence.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" He asked.

"Simple, I want to claim my million." I said.

"Ah, Not stubborn determined." He said. He smiled.

"I think we'll be great freinds." I shrugged and my competitive side kicked in.

"I dont know why you would want a freind that can beat you at everything." I stated he scoffed and his mouth was halfly open as his eyebrows rose up.

"Really, You think you can beat me at anything?" He said. I smiled and walked p to him.

"Just name it." I said with a smirk.

"Rock climbing. At the rock wall. In the park" He said I smiled and we both left the room. My smile never faded. Is'nt it obvious. I already won. We walked out the hospital door and headed to the park.

**At the park Manatoba's POV:**

We were both climbing up the rock wall. I'd say we were a good 12 feet. (Im not good with measurments but they were really high up LOL) Courtney came right next to me and I looked at her.

"Mine as well quit now, I'm gonna win." Courtney gave me a devilish smirk.

"Oh please...You already lost." And before I knew it she was quickley rushing down. Realization hit and all I can think of is the 10 different ways Mal is gonna kill me!

"COURTNEY! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I saw her slip into the crowd. I rushed down and took off the gear. Once I got it off I ran after Courtney.

**Courtney's POV:**

I threw my head back laughing as I ran through the park. Million Dollars here I come! I bumped into somone and looked at him. He had Blue eyes and Ragid blond hair, Millions and I mean millions of flash back came back.

"Courtney! I-Is that you!" He smiled at me.

"U-uh yah Wh-Who are you I'm sorry I-"

"Nick? From Highschool? ya know, Football?" I looked at him and too many memories came back all at once. His eye's widened.

"C-Courtney y-your bleeding!" I put my hand to my face and once again I was bleeding.

"COURTNEY!" Manatoba came and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Oh man, Lets get you to the hospital," When he turned around he saw Nick.

"Whats wrong with her?" He said. Hi voice was familiar and I was shocked on how nice and caring he was.

"She's fine, I just have to get her to the hospital." Manatoba said cautiously. He pulled me closer to him and walked off never letting Nick leave his gaze. Manatoba Gasps and Mal was now bombarding me.

"Courtney! lets get you back to the hospital!" His voice was fragile and concerned.  
"M-Mal who was that?" I said with a shaky breath. he swallowed hard.

"No one...No one at all." We headed back to the hospital.

**Mal's POV:**

I look back one more time at Nick, I cant loose her again, Not to him and now I know this is only the beginning

**_A/N: As you can tell this is a sequel, Cause SOMBODY COULD'NT SHUT THIER MOUTH! *Glares at Courtney*  
Courtney: Sorry...  
I am evil ar'nt I? MWAHAHAHA! Who's Nick? Why Is Mal Scared of him? And will Zoey and Duncan become Doey! All in the next book "Evil or Good?" look out for it! And I apoligize for all those who plan to kill me. OH and stay tuned for my story list, Everyone gets to vote on witch story I should Do next I got tons of Ideas, Please consider those before the sequel comes out thank you  
LOLOUT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello if you are reading this that means I have finished My story Long and Lost But Never Forgotten And that also means, I have new Ideas for a new story. I want you guys to have a say in what I write next so here are some Ideas...  
Fanfic idea's  
**

** Brother  
Mal likes courtney this is the first time he shown feelings for anyone. What will Mal's brothers think?  
**

** Malney rescue  
Courtney's been kidnapped? Mike cant seem to contact Mal or his other personalitys? And Mal has his own body!? Somthings not right here.  
**

**3. Not the only one.  
Mike is not the only one with MPD. What happens when Mal gives a warning to all the personality's About somones evil persona lurking in the shadows.  
**

**4. Doey's love story  
Duncan and Zoey's love story in highschool  
**

**5. The love story of many.  
Courtney, Gwen, Dawn and Zoey are College freinds. What happens when their freindship starts to break apart because of horrible rumors spread through the shool?  
**

**6. Zoeys many attemps.  
Zoey thinks Duncan has a good side. What will she do to get him to relize it?  
**

**7. Like being kidnapped, But only worst.  
Mikes most worst personalitie kidnaps Courtney, Will Mal and the others be able to get her back?  
**

**8. Total spy foundation X  
Courtney is a master theif and is in an organization called "The Origions" what happens when she, The leader cant help but to fall in love with one of theives in an enemy organization called the "New Era" (obviously "The origions consist of the old cast and the "New Era" consist of the old cast. This is also clearly a Malney fanfic.)  
**

**9. Wrong answer  
Back when Mike pushed the reset button, What if it was the wrong button? And what if it triggered somthing unexpected?**

**P.S**

**if your in the middle of reading story "Ask The Total Drama Cast" I would like to note that when you ask a question/dare make sure you PM her instead of writing it in the reviews. She asked twice now and I felt that I should pass on the message.**

**LOLOUT!**


End file.
